The voice within
by Tiffboskie01
Summary: Just recently graduated from Hollywood Arts, Tori vega And Beck Oliver begins a new chapter in their lives while attending Robert Mitchells school of Arts in New york City. Will they be able to overcome challenges that life throws at them. Bori story
1. Chapter 1

"Tori, wake up honey, were here", Mrs. Vega shaking her daughters arm to wake her up. Tori was asleep in the backseat of the car along with her older sister Trina, who had her head on Tori's shoulders. Tori had just graduated from Hollywood arts three months ago, and was starting at a new school called Robert Mitchells School of arts in New York City. Her parents was happy that she got accepted, because they knew it was her lifelong dream of being a singer, and they supported that. To enjoy their last time together, Tori and her family decided to take a road trip to New York, and their last stop would be Tori's school. She loved spending time with them before she had to start school, and she was going to miss them and her home back in California, but most of all she was gonna miss her friends, who also was starting a new journey of their own. Tori finally woke up to her mothers touch and jumped out of the car instantly, making Trina fall over on the side she just left from, waking Trina up. "Dam it Tori!" Tori was too busy taking in the scenery of the school to pay attention to Trina. The school looked better in person then the pictures she looked at. The campus was big and filled with brick colored buildings, and lots of trees on the campus lawn with benches in different sections. She also notice a statue of a man in a open space, which she figured was Robert Mitchell. The campus was filled with students walking by with boxes in their hands or standing around chatting with friends. The students looked really diverse, and that made Tori really comfortable because it remind her of all the students back at Hollywood arts. She was definitely right at home. "Well like what you see?", Mr. Vega handing Tori a box filled with some of her things. "Yea, everything looks great", she said happily.

"Were all happy for you", Mrs. Vega getting out of the car, and went to the trunk to grab some more of Tori's belongings. Tori smiled at her mom, "Thank you". After getting most of her things out the car, they made their way to find Tori dorm room, which was in building c where most of the new students will be residing. It wasn't hard finding the room, giving Tori had a map of the school. "Well Guys this it", Tori told her family while opening the door to her room. They all walked in and was at awe. The room had a nice small living area with a cream couch and glass coffee table. To the left was a roomy kitchen with all appliances, and on the opposite side of the living room was doors that led to the bed rooms. It was like a mini apartment instead of dorm room. "This is your dorm room", Trina said with jealousy in her voice.

"Guess so", Tori still at awe, looking around the room. Mrs. Vega who was still holding a box, walked to the couch and sat. "This school has really outdone themselves". "Well honey", Mr. Vega began, "giving how much this school cost, I am not a bit surprised. I'm just happy Tori got a full scholarship or else we would be counting pennies to pay for this". Tori wasn't paying mind to her parents conversation. She walked to the first bed room and notice there was stuff already put up. Her roommate was a settles in Tori figured, and she couldn't wait to meet her. Hopefully they would become friends. Not wanting to pry through her new roomies room, Tori closed the door. "So Tori, are you alright with us leaving?", Mrs. Vega asked looking at her. "Um yeah you guys go ahead", Tori replied with a small smile. "I want to get my things settled". "Ok were on our way", Mr. Vega walking up to Tori to give her a hug goodbye. "Make sure you call us as much as possible ok?"

"I will try dad", she assured, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Her mom walked up and gave her a tight embrace. Tori was trying hard not to cry, but her mother was making it real hard. Fighting back tears she said "I love you mom". "I love you too", her mother also trying to fight back tears. They both pulled out of the embrace and smiled at each other. Tori looked at Trina and both rolled their eyes at each other. "I'm sooo not gonna miss you", Trina said with a smirk. "And I'm sooo not gonna miss you either", Tori smirking as well. The sisters stared at each other before they broke into a laugh and hugged each other. As much Trina got on Tori's nerves, she loved her older sister and she was truly gonna miss her. Their father cleared his throat, and the girls broke apart, pretending they didn't just have a touching moment. Trina walked to the door to join their parents and smiled at Tori one more time before closing the dorm room door, leaving Tori to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so excited that I got positive reviews and follows on my story, I decided to be nice to post another chapter the day after. I had this chapter written already, but I didn't want to post it just yet but here it is. I hope you guys like it because I was a lil iffy on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters, just the ones I created.**

Chapter 2: New roommate

Tori spent two hours putting her room together. Her roommate still hasn't shown up yet, and tori was happy about that even though she couldn't wait to meet her. She just need time to herself to fully take everything in that just happened in the past hours. As soon as her family left, Tori realize that she's truly an adult now. No more California or parents to lean on when she can. She was completely on her own now in the big city of New York. Her pear phone start to buzz, letting her know she got a text message. She picked up her phone that was sitting on her desk, and saw that it was a text from her friend Beck Oliver.

Beck: Hey Tori, just letting you know I have arrived at the school and I will see you later on when Im done getting my room together.

Tori: Ok Im in room 24 in the c building

Tori had just remembered that Beck was going to this school too. They both got accepted around the same time, and Tori was happy to know that at least one of her friends would be here. It would make going to school here a better experience. Jade wasn't all that pleased when she found out beck and tori was going to the same school, but since her and Beck had got back together, she's been more trusting and less jealous of Tori and Becks friendship. Plus, Tori and Jade had become a little closer then they were before, which surprised the hell out of Tori and the rest of their friends. Tori heard the front dorm door slam shut, and realized that must be her roommate finally. She walked out of the room to find a petite dark skinned black girl with small braids in her hair, and a cute red romper on with matching sandals. The girl looked kind of tough, but Tori already liking the girl style spoke up first.

"Hey Im Tori, Tori Vega", stretching out her arm to shack the girl hand. "Im Raven Jackson', Raven taking Tori's hand and shacking it, giving Tori a smile. Tori smiled back, "so….", trying to break the ice between the two girls, "where you from?"

"Oh Im from Brooklyn New York! I lived with my aunt and uncle there", Raven putting her purse on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "What about you?"

"Hollywood California", Tori replied. Raven face turned to a excited one. "Hollywood! OMG did u live next to a movie stars? Were you friends with movie stars? Did you party with movie stars?", Raven throwing questions at Tori. Tori a little overwhelmed by Raven sudden excitement answered, "No I nevered lived next to a movie star, but me and my friends did have a private concert from Kesha one time, and had a party at Keenan Thompson house". Raven mouth flew open, "Foreal?"

"Yea", Tori said happily. "Icarly showed up too cause apparently me and her were dating the same guy, so to get back at him, we confronted him on her web show".

"Wow your life seems like its fun", Raven impressed.

"well not everything is always glitz and glamour", Tori sighed.

The girls kept talking, getting to know each other. Tori learned that Raven had a hard childhood cause her mother was a cocaine user. Raven had got tookin away from her mother twice, and was put in foster care until her aunt and uncle decided to raise her. Tori never met an individual like Raven, and she was fascinated with her story. "Im so sorry for everything that happened to you:, Tori told Raven. Raven felt touched by Tori's compassion. "Awe thanks Tori", she said with a light smile, "but don't be because I wouldn't be the person I am today if I didn't go through those things". Tori returned the light smile and nodded. The girls continued on getting to know each other with Tori telling Raven about Hollywood Arts, and Raven discussing the dance school she went to until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it", Tori getting up from the couch to answer the door.

**A/N: Well there you have chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it cause I was nervous posting this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Did you loved, hate, liked, or thought it was a total bore? Please tell me so I know if I should continue. Don't worry Beck will show Up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again thanks for the positive reviews, its really making me to continue writing this story. Nervous as heck but here's the third chapter. Hope you like ****J**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Victorious, but if I did this amazing show would not be cancelled. I do own the characters I created**

Chapter 3: The best friend

"Toori," Beck greeted with a smile.

"Beck!" she replied pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm happy you found my room."

"Yeah well it turns out I'm right down the hall from you," Beck pulling out of the hug, grinning at Tori

"That's awesome!"

Raven clears her throat knocking Tori and Beck out there little convo. "Oh sorry," Tori turning to Raven. "Beck this is Raven my new roomie, and Raven this is one of my best friends Beck! We went to Hollywood Arts together!"

Raven and Beck waved hello to each other shyly. "So anyway Imma leave you two to talk," Raven getting up from the couch, and walked into her bed room. Tori moved to the side so beck can get through the door all the way, and motioned for him to sit on the couch. "They really out done their selves with these dorm rooms," Beck sitting down and looking around the room. "I Know Right," Tori sitting next to him. "My parents said the same thing! You should have seen the look on theirs and Trina face."

"Yeah well these aren't your typical dorm rooms," Beck laughed.

"So whose your room mate?" Tori finally asked.

"Ahh some guy named Chuck from Oklahoma," he answered. "He seems kind of weird to me already, and we haven't been here a whole day yet."

Tori laughed, "Weird how?"

"I don't know, cant really explain it," he muttered. Tori shook her head at Beck, "Well what ever it is, give the guy a chance before you start labeling him."

Beck nodded his head in agreement. "Have you spoke to any of our friends back home yet?" he asked

"Nope have you?" Tori feeling bad that she hasn't spoke to any of them yet. "Yea I spoke to Jade," Beck sighed.

"Oh Oh, you two aren't fighting already are you?" Tori raised her eyebrow in concern. Beck stood up from the couch, running his hand through his hair. "No its just me and her was talking about how this long distance relationship is going to work," He began. "I mean we talked about it before I left, but now that we're finally apart, we don't know if us can actually work."

Tori stared at beck, trying to figure out how to comfort her best friend. She knew that once Beck and Jade went there own ways, they was gonna have a rough patch trying to keep a long distance relationship alive. "Beck," Tori said softly getting up from the couch to stand right in front of him. "Look you and Jade ate going to be ok. Its only the first day of school, and who knows what will happen in the future. But what ever it is," Tori putting her hands on his shoulders, "You guys will work through it."

Beck stared down at Tori and smiled weakly at her. "Thanks Tor."

She smiled back and pulled him into a hug. Tori hated seeing beck down. He was one of the most nicest, caring guy she knows, and he will do anything for anybody that needed him. Tori wish she had someone like him. "Um you guys," Raven poking her head out her door, making Tori and Beck jump out their hug and looked at her. "I just got this text from a friend saying there's a party tonight for the new students. Do you want to go?"

"Sure," Tori and beck said in unison.

"Ok cool, well I'm gonna get ready!" Raven said, closing her room door. "And I should get going as well," Beck walking to the front door, and Tori walking behind him. "Meet you at the party?" Beck asked Tori, stopping at the door.

"Yea see you there," She replied. Beck smiled and left. _Ugh what am I going to wear?_ Tori thought to herself

**A/N: That's chapter 3 and don't worry beck and jade relationship is only short lived. Please review and tell me if you loved, hate, liked, or thought this chapter was a complete bore, so I know if I should continue. **


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life has been pretty hectic with change of events. Thanks to all the follows and reviews, I really appreciate it! Ok so here's the fourth chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, only the characters that I created.**

**Chapter 4: The party, the religious, and the rival part 1**

After freshening up and finally finding a cute outfit for the party, which were her favorite brown boots, dark denim skinny jeans, cream shirt, and her brown leather jacket, Tori was ready to go. The only thing she was waiting on was Raven, who was still getting herself together. "Ra is you ready?" Tori asked, knocking on Ravens door. "Uh yea let me just grab my jacket and I'll be out" She yelled through the door. Ten seconds later Raven came out of her room wearing her long braid down and a cute pink halter dress with matching flats. "What's this party for again?" questioned Tori while her and Raven was walking out of the c building. "It's to welcome the new students to the school and to give them a chance to show off their talent" replied raven.

Tori stopped dead in her tracks, "you mean we have to perform something?" Tori asked nervously. Raven smiled shaking her head at Tori, "you don't have to if you don't want, but if u want to show that you deserve to be here, then I suggest should". Tori gave that a thought. Sure she knew she was going to have to prove herself at this school, but she didn't think it would might have to be tonight. _Only if Andre was here_, Tori thought about her best friend back home in California. "Well I don't have anything prepared" Tori finally said, "And how do you know all this?"

"My friend Dj" Raven walking again. "He's a sophomore here and he's been feeling me in on what to expect while going here.

The girls made it to the hall where the party was being held. There were decorations with the school colors blue and yellow, and the place was packed with students dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Tori searched through the crowd and spotted Beck with a swarm of girls surrounding him, all admiring his good looks, and the way he was running his hand through his chocolate brown hair. Tori smiled to herself remembering the time she got into a fight with four Northridge girls in his car. _Something never change._

Of course she should have known that girls were going to flock to him, just like they did back at home. Even she had to admit that Beck was one of the most attractive guys she knew. "Raven I'm going to go talk to Beck" Tori deciding to go break up Becks little groupie party. Raven nodded "ok I think I just spotted my friend Dj, so I'll see you in a bit. Passing through the crowd, Tori walked up to beck, "Looks like someone's having fun". Beck looked up at Tori and smiled, "Hey Tor". The group of girls around him all started giving Tori an evil stare, like Beck was their property. Tori laughed a small laugh, "Trust me ladies, I'm not the one you should be worried about", and with that she grabs Beck by his hand and pulled him into the crowd to dance with him.

"I see your being claimed already" Tori smirking

Beck chuckled, "You and I both know who I belong to".

"Yea and if Jade was here and not back at home, you and I both know you guys will be fighting right now"

"Well you know I always loved making Jade jealous", Beck replied. Tori shook her head at her friend and continued to dance with him. "Where's your roommate?" Tori asked curious

"Well you know how I told you he was weird" Beck began

"Yea"

"Apparently he's very religious and doesn't believe in partying".

"What!" Tori surprised at this information. "Don't you think this is the wrong school for him?"

"His father is a minister, and at his church he sang in the choir and played piano" Beck explained.

"Wow… he must be real interesting" Tori half smiled.

Beck chuckled, "You have no idea". Tori notices Raven trying to get through the crowd with a guy trailing behind her, who she figured was Dj. He's a cute light skinned with carmel complexion and green hazel eyes. He was also about Becks height with the same body structure. Tori stopped dancing and met Raven Half way with Beck behind her. "Tori, Beck, this is my good friend Dj" Raven introducing them. Tori smiled and waved hi, while Beck stretch out his hand to shake Djs. "So Dj what your going here for?" Tori asked. "So happens I'm a very talented Dj" he said confidently. "Cool explains the name" Beck impressed.

"Not only he's a cool dj, but a great singer and rapper too" Raven chimed in. "Well I wouldn't say all that" Dj smiling at Raven.

"I would" Raven poking his chest. Watching Raven and Dj interact, Tori could tell that they liked each other, but haven't admitted to each other. Kind of reminded her of a certain situation she was in with a certain some one a year ago. But Tori didn't want to think about that cause it was all in the past, and this person was happy now…kind of. Tori looked at beck.

The party was going great and Tori were enjoying herself with Raven, Beck, and Dj. The music stopped and everyone turned their attention to the stage to see what was going on.

**A/N: Ok I was sooooooooooooo not intending to leave it here, but I'm at the library writing this because I'm visiting my sister for awhile and she doesn't have internet. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think because your opinions' matters to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks everyone who followed and reviewed, I appreciated it sooo much! Now here's chapter 5 and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, only the characters that I create!**

**Chapter 5: The party, the religious, and the rival part 2**

A black man who was about in his early thirties appeared on stage with a microphone in his hands, "Alright now I'm glad everyone is enjoying the party, but now it's about that time to get the performances going. As you can see we have some sophomores in the house tonight", the man pointing to some of the people in the crowd. "Who will go against some of the freshmen in what we call at this school a talent war", he explained. "Alright now who's ready?" the man now pointing the microphone to the crowd where everyone was going crazy cheering. "Ok now let's get it started". Tori and the rest of the crowd watched as different talent performed on stage. There were people who were so skilled with the piano, dance, guitar, drums, and turn tables which Dj was showing off. Tori and Beck were amazed at his dj skills, while he scratched and made different beats. "Wow that was amazing Dj your really good", Tori complementing him. "Thanks you", he replied beaming at her. "Yea man where you learn how to do that", asked Beck. "My dad", Dj began. "He was a dj back in the eighties when hiphop was fresh and just getting started out here in New York. You wouldn't believe the people he met!"

"That's real cool!" Tori and beck said in unison. Just then a girl got on stage, who Tori guessed were the next performer. The girl had straight blond hair, fierce blue eyes, and was model type slender. This looks like she belonged on a cover of seventeen magazines and everything about her screamed confidence, but too much which would make her seem unlikeable to people who crossed her path. The girl opened her mouth and started to singing Demi Lovato's song give your heart a break. "Who's that?" Tori and beck asked. "That Charla Patterson" Raven replied leaning into them so they can hear her. "She's a sophomore and a triple threat" Dj added in. "Singer, dancer, and actress. She thinks she runs the school because she's a rich spoiled upper class eastside brat! And because her uncle is the dean here!"

"Wait her uncle is the dean here?" Beck surprised. Dj nodded in yes. "Well just by looking at her I can this girl likes to make peoples lives a living hell" Tori shacking her head while watching Charla strut about the stage. "Trust me she does" Dj assured.

"Well as long as she don't mess with me then I'm fine with her" Raven said. Charla finished her performance and everyone in the crowd applauded while she walked of stage happy with herself. The guy from earlier was back asking who wanted to talent war with her, but no one budged. Tori thought maybe everyone was intimidated by Charla performance because she sure was. "You should go up there" Beck said to Tori.

"Uh yea not gonna happen" She replied looking at him like he lost his mind. Beck chuckled, "come on Tor if anybody is more talented then that girl Charla is you". Tori smiled at beck word knowing he was right. "Fine I'll do it", Tori finally giving in.

"Woo go Tori" Raven shouted as Tori started walking towards the stage. Finally up there, Tori talked to the dj, telling him what song she was going to sing. She grabbed the microphone and stared out into the audience. That feeling she felt when she first performed at Hollywood arts came rushing through her. She was nervous as hell. Suddenly she spotted Beck, who was giving her an encouraging smile letting her know she could do it. _Thank god he's here_, she thought to herself. The music started and Tori opened her mouth.

_I feel delirious, come lets go out of here. _

_We're so anonymous_

_But it's all coming clear_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it cause_

_All I want all I want all I want is everything._

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And I vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ R.i.p_

_But I will give the best of me_

_All I want is everything_

_Yes everything too much is not enough I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that were alive_

_All I want is everything _

_Yes everything yeah whoa oh_

_Hold on to me_

_And I'll hold on to you oh_

_Don't over think_

_What we got to lose_

_It's me and you_

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh whoa_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it cause all I want_

_All I want all I want is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And I'll vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ R.i.p_

_ But I will give the best of me_

_All I want is everything_

_Yes everything too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything yes everything_

_Yeah whoa oh_

Everyone busted into a cheer and applauses, which made Tori happy to know that everyone loved her. She was so nervous, but that was all out the window. Tori looked to her left and saw Charla glaring at her. She was pretty sure Charla was marking her as her new rival and competition. _Oh yea this girl is going to be a problem_, Tori thought to herself.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all the follows and reviews, I really truly appreciate it a lot. Here the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, only the characters that I created.**

**Chapter 6: What?!**

The first few days of school was pretty hectic and a blur for Tori. She had to get to know all her teachers, who some were very strict. One teacher that Tori were starting to favor was her acting teacher Mr. Benson. Unlike her old teacher Sikowitz back at Hollywood Arts, who was a hippie or hipster, and drank coconut milk, Mr. Benson was very handsome and only thirty years old. He had that Ian Somerhalder look which made the girl students and staff swoons. Mr. Benson starred in Broadway shows like Phantom of the opera and wicked, and even almost landed a role along side Johnny Depp. He was an amazing teacher and most of his students respected him and appreciated the wisdom he has for the business. "Alright everyone", Mr. Benson addressing the class, "I have here a list of plays we will be performing this school year. As you can see there's fifteen, but we will only pick two", he now handing out a copy of the plays to everyone. Tori got her copy and read the names to herself. On there was Romeo and Juliet, Rent, Pride and the Prejudice, and many more. The one that caught her eye the most was Rent. That would be probably the most challenging and difficult play to be apart of giving the nature on what it's about. "Which ones are you looking at?" Beck asked. He was also in this class along with Charla, who was on the other end of their row throwing glares at Tori, which she tried her best to ignore. "Rent" Tori replied still looking at the list. "Ah Rent! Well I know what part you'll be perfect for" Beck nudging Tori side.

"And who would that be?" Tori turned to face Beck.

"Mimi Marquez" he said simply.

"You really think so? Mimi is a little out there especially because she's a drug user and dancer"

"Of course I do!" replied beck, "Tor you are an amazing actress for someone who not looking into that profession. If we do Rent Mimi is your part".

"Thanks Beck" Tori smiled at him. "You don't know how much that means coming from you".

Beck smiled back, "No prob Tor". The way Beck smiled at Tori made her heart flutter a little. _Control yourself Tori_

"You really truly think that I can play Mimi?" Tori making sure Beck were being honest. "Yes Tori" He assured, "I will never lie to you". Tori knew Beck will never lie to her. He was the most honest person she came across, and for him to tell her she was fit for the part of Mimi meant everything to her. Besides he was the most respected actor at Hollywood Arts. "Why does that Charla girl keep looking at you?" Beck finally noticing Charla side glares at Tori. "I don't know!" Tori scoffed, "every since that party, she's been looking at me crazy like she's killing me with her eyes".

"Well maybe you should just go and talk to her and ask her what her problem is" Beck suggested.

"Uh no I don't think so" Tori shot that thought down quick. "If she has a problem with me I'm pretty sure I'll find out soon enough".

Beck shook his head, "Ok if you say so".

"Ok class I hope you guys got a good look at the list I gave you" Mr. Benson finally speaking up again, "and picked your top two choices, which I don't want to know until our next class on Wednesday where we will choose the first one for the winter play. Ok now class dismissed". Tori and Beck got up out of their seats like the rest of the class, and was out the door.

The halls of the school were packed with students rushing to get to their next class or hanging about. "So did you tell Jade about the party?" Tori asked Beck while walking side by side down the hall. "Yea I did and she's pretty upset with me about it too" he answered.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Tori stopped walking to look at Beck.

"I told her about the girls that were hanging around me and she freaked saying I have a crush on one of the girls, and the usual Jade accusations" Beck not surprised by his girlfriend. He was so use to Jade insecurities about him being friends with girls, Beck became immune to it. "Do you want me to talk to her for you and let her know that nothing was going on between you and those girls?" Tori wanting to help her friend.

"I don't think you should, but could you? I don't want us fighting especially since we're thousands miles apart" Beck now sounding upset by this situation. For some reason Tori just always feel the need to help Beck and Jade when their relationship is on the outs. _Why do you keep doing this Tori Vega,_ Tori scolding herself.

Atfer hanging out with Beck awhile longer, Tori went back to her dorm room to rest before her next class which doesn't start for another two hours. She went to her room and to her desk to open up her lap top. She seen that Jade was online, so she decided to video chat with her, so she can talk about beck and get him back in Jade good graces. "Well look who we have here! How ya doing Vega" Jade smiled while playing with a pair of black scissors. Tori never fully got why Jade was so obsessed with scissors. Maybe it has to do with her childhood, or her personality was just that dark and twisted. "Hey Jade" Tori tried to sound cheerful. Jade always scared Tori to her wits. "I'm doing fine and you?"

"Swell" the pale beauty sounding calm and collected. "What is it that you want?"

"Uh… I want to talk about Beck" Tori answered

Jade calmness left her face "What about Beck?"

"Well" Tori noticing the change in Jade Face, "he's a little down right now because you're upset with him about the party".

Jade rolled her eyes, "I have every right to be mad because I know that he was flirting with those girls".

"Come on Jade" Tori trying to reason, "If you should know anything, then you would know Beck will never do anything to hurt you. Plus I was there and he wasn't doing anything wrong".

"What's it to you Vega?!" Jade voice rising now, "Why are you getting in the middle of something that has nothing to do with you?"

Tori was quite for a moment before she answered. "Because you and Beck are my friends".

Jade scoffed, "Friends! Vega we're barely friends! I was only being nice to you because I was tired of getting grief from Beck and everyone else for being mean to you".

Tori didn't know what to say to this. She really thought that Jade has genuinely became her friend, but now it turns out it was all a lie. Tori still lost for word because her feelings were hurt, Jade continued. "I know why your doing this Vega" Jade smirking, "your doing this because you have feelings for Beck and you don't want to prove that I been right about it all long, so that's why you continue to try and fix us!"

"I don't have feelings for Beck!" Tori speaking up again.

"Little o me don't have feelings for Beck!" Jade mocked in her southern accent.

"Jade you can think what you want but I don't!" Tori yelled, "And I don't talk like that!"

"Yes you do Vega!" Jade yelled back, stabbing the scissors that were in her hands on her desk. "And you can have him Vega because you know what!? I cheated on him!"

Tori eyes grew wide with shock, "You what?!"

**A/N: OOO no that bitch didn't! LOL Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyyyyyy! I hope everyone enjoyed their christmas and happy new years. I'M sorry i haven't updated in a min, it just that it was the holidays and i need a lil break and enjoy my time with my family before everything goes back to normal. So heres the 7th chapter, and I pray that you guys like it.**

**Thanks too: Furryfriends143, bade4nevabori4eva, and 0yourheart0 for reviewing the last chapter and to alil, crystalwatersxo, just-dowhatyoulove, zook7430, cheysma200, bellax0xchristina, beriforeverfan,Guests, strangelybeautiful3, hopefaith23, and xxxdonna-leexxx for reviewing all the previous chapters. I truly appreciate all you guys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious but only the characters i created.**

**chapter 7: To tell or not to tell! That is the**

** question**

"You heard me Vega" Jade sneering, "I cheated on Beck".  
Tori couldn't believe her ears, she was so shell shocked. How could Jade do this to Beck? He would never hurt her how she's hurting him. He is the only person out of everyone they knew that truly understand and cared about her, and this is the thanks he gets. "How could you" Tori face turning red, there was so much anger boiling in her. "It was pretty easy" Jade suddenly smiling like she had no care in the world for her actions. "Easy! Easy!" Tori yelling at jade, "You bitch! You don't deserve Beck at all! He's been nothing but good to you and you do this to him!"  
Jade shrugged her shoulders smiling. Tori always wonder what it was about Jade that made Beck be so attractive to her. She could have a nasty personality when she wanted and she also bossed him around, and he will just take it like its nothing.  
"You listen here vega" Jade began, "You tell Beck about this and I will fly to New York and I will strangle you in your sleep". That was a warning. Before Tori could retort, Jade logged off the Video chat. Omg what am I gonna do? Tori leaning back in her chair.

The next two hours was a blur. Tori was in her dance class and she couldn't concentrate because she was too busy thinking about her conversation with Jade and if she should tell Beck about his girlfriend indiscretion. Beck will be devastated if he found out about Jades cheating, so maybe he shouldn't know, but Tori also didn't want Jade to get away with what she was doing regardless if she did threaten to strangle her in her sleep. Either way the news would be bad if she told him or not. Still in the dazed fighting her thoughts, Tori was sitting on the floor with the rest of her class. Her teacher Ms Tracy was explaining a dance step that she wanted the class to learn. "Tori vega" Ms Tracy called looking at her, "You're up"  
"Huh?" Tori confused because she wasn't giving her teacher any kind of attention.  
"I said you're up" Ms Tracy motioning for Tori to get up.  
"Oh Sorry". Tori got up when went to the center of the room to stand a few feet behind Ms Tracy. "Ok and Charla, Brenda, and Chase your up too" Ms Tracy calling up more students. Charla walked past Tori bumping her on her shoulder along the way, and positioned herself on the other side of Ms Tracy. Man what is that girls problem, Tori rubbing her shoulder. "Alright" Ms Tracy addressing them, "I'm gonna demonstrate the choreography and i want you to follow along as i go to see if you guys can pick up the steps". She starts to move and the group follows. Tori was having a hard time keeping up because Ms Tracy was moving way too fast for her taste, and the steps was were a little difficult from what shes use to. Noticing she was having a hard time, Ms Tracy called her out. "Tori! You're doing it wrong muffin!"  
"I'm sorry Ms Tracy, its just your moving too fast" Tori said  
"Well if you're going to be in my class, then you have to learn how to adjust to my fast paced" Ms tracy scolded, "Go sit down".  
"Looks like someone can't keep up" Charla teased as Tori went to go sit back down with the rest of the class. Raven who was also in the class, scooted up next to Tori and whispered lowly so that only she could hear, "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothin" Tori whispered back. Raven gave her a yea right look, "Yes there is i can tell. Now what is it?"  
"Ok fine", Tori giving in, "I found out that Becks girl friend Jade cheated on him"  
Ravens mouth dropped, "What!" she said in hushed tones, "When did you find out?".  
"About two hours ago" Tori turning to look at Raven shocked face.  
"well wat are u gonna do?" Raven asked. "are u gonna tell him?"  
"I can't tell him", Tori shaking her head, "He'll be crushed. Plus Jade said she'll strangle me in my sleep if i told him".  
"Tori, Beck is your best friend! you have to tell him"  
"Um ladies!" Ms Tracy looking at Tori and Raven, "Not in my class".  
"we'll talk about it later" Tori quickly said to Raven. Raven nodded in agreement.

After dance class, Tori and Raven went to the school cafeteria to grab some lunch. They sat at one of the tables where Tori field Raven in on the conversation with Jade, leaving her feeling sorry for Beck. "I can't believe she did that to him" Raven said looking at Tori apologetically, "you have to tell him Tor".  
"I can't Ra" Tori frustrated, "You don't know Jade ok! She will kill me with tissue paper!"  
Raven narrowed her eyebrows in confusion "What?! How can u kill someone with tissue paper?"  
"I don't Know" Tori putting her head on the table.  
Raven put her hand on Tori's back and patted it to comfort her. "I do know that if you don't Tell beck Tor, then hes gonna be more disappointed in you then her". Raven was absolutely right! Tori had to tell Beck because what she fear more is losing Beck as her best friend then Jade coming to New York and possibly kill her. Tori didn't want to be like her and betray his trust. He was always honest with Tori, and she has to be honest with him. Ok imma tell him, Tori finally making up her mind. The only thing is to figure out when is the right time to tell him. Tori lifted her head up and saw Beck and DJ enter the cafeteria. They grabbed a tray and started to head to where Tori and Raven were sitting. "Hey" Both of the boys greeted while walking up to the table to sit. "Hey" Raven replied back but Tori said nothing.  
"Uh Tor" Beck looking at her, "Why your head down on the table?"  
Tori moved her head up and met Becks beautiful brown concerned eyes. "Oh tough time in dance class today" Tori forcing a small smile, "Ms Tracy really does know how to work you".  
Beck looked at Tori not believing her, but he said nothing more on the subject. "Yea i had Ms Tracy before" DJ said, "Shes not easy to learn from because she goes too fast! Had to get up out of her class."  
"Yea you should have seen the way she treated Tori because she wasn't getting the steps fast enough" Raven continuing the conversation about Ms Tracy. Beck looked at Tori while eating his food. She was acting awkward, and usually when she acts like that she's hiding something. "Did you get a hold on Jade?" Beck asked Tori. She met his gaze again, "Um no luck". Shoot i just lied to him!  
"Have you been able to get a hold of her?" She asked Beck quickly. He looked at her quizzically before answering "No she still dodging my phone calls. This isn't like her at all" Beck running a head through his hair. Tori was feeling really guilty right about now because she knew exactly why Jade was picking up his phone calls. "I'm sure she'll call you back" Tori trying to give him hope that truly wasn't there. "I hope so too" he said with a weak smile. Tell him Tori  
"Hey do you guys wanna go off campus later on?" Raven asked, causing Beck and tori too look at her. "Theres a lot of cool places around here that i been wanting to check out".  
"Yea sure am down" Beck replied.  
"And you Tor?" Raven asked looking at her. Tori looked at her friends before answering "Sure why not!".  
"Good I can use a night out" Dj picking up his tray and getting up from the table.  
"Me too" Tori agreed getting up as well. I'll tell him tonight

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought about it, even if u didn't like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not even gonna try to justify why I haven't updated this story in a while. Lets just say complete writers block for this story. Thanks to all the reviews and follows, plus favorites of this story, you guys are truly awesome. Heres chapter 8 and happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Victorious**

**Chapter 8: The jump**

"So where exactly are we going?" Tori asked Raven, as her, Beck, and DJ was walking towards the subway station that was down the street from their school.

"There this cool place called The Jump thats in the next district over" Raven replied. "Its basically a karaoke club and dance lounge".

"Thats sound like fun" Tori said excited about going to a karaoke club. "We actually have one similar back in California called Karaoke Dokey that me and my friends use to go to all the time".

"Yeah remember that one time when the owner of the place rigged the singing competition so his two daughters would win" Beck recalled.

"Yeah that was the day I had to watch Trina because she had some of her teeth pulled out" Tori laughed, "her gum blood was disgusting".

Raven and Dj looked at each other, "Gum blood" they said in unison.

"Yeah" Tori still laughing.

They continued down the stairs of the subway station until they reach a line to purchase a metrocard. Tori was very excited about getting on the subway for the first time. It would make her life in New York city even more real by getting around how New Yorkers get around. After the gang purchased their tickets, they went down to the terminal and hopped on the train. From what Tori heard, subway trains was always crowded, but to her surprise it wasn't that packed. Walking along the aisle They found four empty chairs by one of the exits doors, with Raven taking a seat next to Dj, and Tori taking a seat next to Beck.

"So what else happened at the Karaoke Dokey?" Dj asked.

"Oh" Tori said, remembering their conversation before they got on the train, "Becks girlfriend Jade and our friend Cat came over to my house pissed that the owner daughters unfairly won over them, so they asked me to help get back at them".

"Did you guys win?" Raven wanting to know.

"Yeah I dressed up as a nerd and while performing I won the crowd over"

"And while you girls were having fun at Karaoke Dokey, me and the boys had to deal with you lunatic sister" Beck said.

"Awww sorry" Tori laughed, pinching Becks cheeks.

_Tell him!_ Tori conscience started to say, but she wanted so badly to tell it to shut up.

Beck was having fun at the moment and she didn't want to ruin that by telling him about his two timing girlfriend. The rest of the train ride was filled with small talk, and before they knew it, it was time to get off. They exit the subway station and once again meet the busy streets of NY, but this time it was even more packed full of people going in different directions.

_This is amazing!_ Tori thought to herself, taking in the sight.

Beck grabbed Tori's hand, and she looked up at him and smiled which he quickly returned. She wondered if he was feeling the same way as she was feeling about New York. The sights and the live feeling it give you. Following Raven's lead, the gang finally reached the karaoke club The Jump, which looked a little rundown from the outside to Tori surprised, since it was surrounded by nice looking buildings and stores.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Beck asked Raven.

She laughed, "yeah I know it looks kind of run down, but wait until you get inside" she said opening the door for them.

Beck and Tori looked at each other then walked inside followed by DJ and Ra. She was absolutely right! The Jump did look nice in the inside. There was booth and single tables with red interior, the walls was filled with artwork and pictures, there was different colored neon lights flashing through the place (mostly on the dance floor and stage), and there was a bar area where you can order drinks and food.

"Wow Ra you was right" Tori looking around the place.

The Jump was packed full of people who were eating and dancing, and enjoying themselves. Also on the stage there was this guy and girl performing a duet together, singing 'No Air' by Chris brown and Jordan Sparks.

"Come on lets go find a booth" Dj said.

They made their way through the crowd until they found a booth that was close to the stage, and sat down taking off their jackets. "Do anyone want something to drink?" Dj asked.

"Yeah sure pink lemonade" Beck said.

"I'll have the same" Tori added.

"And I'll come with" Raven getting up from the booth right along with Dj, "be right back" and with that they disappeared to the bar.

"Beck" Tori trying to get his attention.

He was looking at the stage where now this girl was singing 'Call me maybe'. "Yeah" he said now looking at Tori.

She bend her head down trying to figure out the right words to say to him about Jade, before looking at him again. "I need to tell you something"

"Tell me what?" He said, now concerned.

She was getting ready to speak when a handsome guy with hazel green eyes, sandy curly hair as long as Becks interrupted. He was also about Andre's height too. "Hey I know you" he said to Tori, "you're that girl who performed at the platinum awards last year".

"Yeah that me" Tori suddenly smiling at the guy.

It was everyone now and then someone would recognize her from the platinum awards, so when someone do, she basket it in.

"Your performance was amazing!" he complemented, "I'm surprised you don't have a record deal with a great voice you have. I'm Seth" he now holding out his hand to her.

"Tori Vega" She took his hand and shook it.

Seth looked Beck up and down, and Beck did the same to him. "And you are?" Seth asked him.

"Beck" he said shortly.

Tori can clearly see that Beck was getting annoyed with Seth presents, which was a first because he was usually friendly with everyone. "Well Tori I would really like to talk some more but I'm meeting someone here. So here's my card and call me when you get a chance." Seth handing her the card.

"See ya" he waved goodbye and Tori waved back.

She looked at the card he gave her that had his name and number on it. _Seth Summers_ _record producer!_

"Beck he's a record producer" Tori said to him.

Beck took the card out her hand and read it. "Wow he's is! I thought he was just a fanboy trying to hit on you"

"Beck!"

"What its true" He said, "Do you think he really wants to meet you?"

"I don't know, but I will take him up on that call" Tori taking the card back and looking at it.

"We're back!" Raven chimed, her and Dj popped back up with their drinks in their hand, and sliding in the booth. "What did we miss?"

"Some record producer named Seth just gave me his card" Tori handing the card to Raven.

"Thats awesome Tor!" She said excitedly, "Just be careful though".

"Why" asked Beck.

"There are people that comes to this club and poses as record producers when they really not" Dj answered. "Their main targets are usually pretty girls".

"Well I have a good eye for reading people, but I promise to be careful". Tori reassured them.

The group enjoyed their drinks while watching people sing karaoke songs. Tori was thinking about what Raven and Dj warned her, and she was hoping that wouldn't happen to her. Being a singer was what Tori truly wanted ever since she went to Hollywood Arts, and she prayed that once she decide to call Seth, it wouldn't be false hope.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Beck shaking Tori out her thoughts.

She just remember that she was gonna tell him about Jade before Seth had interrupted them. "I think we should take this outside" Tori suggested.

Beck nodded and got up from the booth along with Tori. "We're gonna go get some fresh air" She said to Dj and Raven.

"See ya in a minute" they said in unison not really paying attention to her.

Beck grabbed Tori's hand and lead her through the crowd until they reach the outside of the club. letting go of her hand, he turned to look at her. "Now what is?"

_Tell him!_

Tori sighed heavily, closing her eyes then opening them again before answering, "It's about Jade".

**A/N: Its time to tell Beck and we will be seeing more of Seth. I didn't go into too much detail about him, but do u think he's shady or genuine? Please review and let me know what you think, and also check out my new story 'Victorious: The mini stories' it's pretty awesome!. Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I'm such a horrible updater and I greatly sorry for that. Here's chapter 9 and I hope you guys like it cause I'm meh about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Chapter 9: Please forgive me Beck**

_"You reached Beck's phone, sorry I'm unable to take your call now, so deal with it" (beep)._

"Hey Beck this is Tori, your best friend that you have ignored for the past three days. Look I know you're upset about Jade, the breakup, and me lying to you, but please Beck I'm begging for you to talk to me. Don't shut me out and again I'm soooooo sorry Beck".

That was the twentieth voicemail Tori left on Becks phone. For the past three days he's been avoiding her ever since she told him about Jade cheating behind his back. At first He didn't believe Tori and accused her of lying to him, but as soon as he stormed off and called Jade for his self, she had no problem confirming that everything Tori said was true. Putting her cell back on the desk, Tori lied on her bed replaying the events over and over in her head.

_Beck grabbed Tori's hand and lead her through the crowd until they reached the outside of the club. Letting go of her hand, he turned to look at her. "Now what is it?" _

_Tell him! Tori sighed heavily, closing her eyes then opening them again before answering, "It's about Jade". _

_"What about Jade?" _

_"Earlier today when you asked if I talked to her... I lied" Tori began nervously looking at him._

_Beck's face turned into disappointment. "Tori why would you lie about that! You know I been trying to get in contact with her!" _

_"I know and I'm so sorry about that, but I just didn't know what to do Beck" Tori said. _

_"Do about what Tori, what are you talking about?" Beck questioned. _

_Tori found herself sighing again "about Jade cheating on you". _

_Becks eyes lit up with shock. "Jade cheated on me?" _

_Tori nodded her head, "yeah with some guy in a band. That's what I found out when I talked to her, and I didn't know how to tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt". _

_Beck stood in front of Tori silently processes what she just told him. "I don't believe you" he spoke quietly. _

_"Wait what?" _

_"I don't believe you Tori" Beck said louder. "Jade loves me and she would never do that to me"._

_Tori couldn't believe her ears at the moment. Was Beck really saying that she's lying to him about this? "Beck I'm telling you the truth! Jade flat-out admitted that she been cheating behind your back. I wouldn't lie to you!" _

_Beck scoffed at that comment. "You lied to me today and you're lying to me now! Plus if it was the truth why would Jade tell you huh? she hates you!" _

_"I don't know!" Tori really not knowing why Jade confessed that to her out of all people. "Look Beck" she moved closer to Beck to try to comfort him, "I know finding this out hurts, but you gotta to believe me". _

_Beck backed away from Tori "Just stay away from me ok! You're a horrible friend, a liar, and you're just doing this to hurt me" He said with real anger in his eyes that Tori have never seen him looked before, and stormed off leaving her alone in front of the Jump. Calling her a horrible friend really stung Tori, but she knew he didn't mean what he said. Even though he said he didn't believe her, she knew deep down that he did. _

_"Wheres Beck?" Dj came outside to check Tori and Beck._

_"He left to go face the truth" Tori replied and walked back inside the jump, leaving Dj guessing on what she was talking about._

"TORI!" Tori finally hearing her roommate call her. Tori looked up from her bed and saw Raven standing at her door.

"Girl what you doing, daydreaming?" Raven asked.

Tori looked at the ceiling, "No just thinking".

"About Beck?" Ra questioned.

Tori didn't answer, and that gave Raven all she need to know. "Girl you need to stop worrying about him and his problems. If he chose to defriend you just because you told him the truth about his girlfriend, then he's the 'horrible' friend not you!" Raven sat on Tori desk chair.

"I know" Tori sitting up on her bed so she can eye Raven. "Its just that he's still my best friend and I know he just hurt that's all. I wish he would just talk to me and let me be there for him".

"Tori he accused you of lying to him"

"Because if he believed it then it would make it true and he didn't want it to be. He loves Jade and look what she done to him".

Raven eyed Tori very closely. "You're in love with Beck aren't you?"

"What?" Tori caught off guard by the question.

"You're in love with him Tori!" Raven said again. "The guy said all these bad things to you and your just brushing it off and defending him. Nobody does that unless they feel some type of way about that person".

"Ra I'm not In love with Beck! I'm defending him because he's my best friend and nothing more" Tori said trying to convince Raven, but now it felt like she was trying to convince herself.

"Alright whatever you say" Raven getting up from the chair and walked to the door and paused. "I'm going to go meet Dj at the library. Do you want to come?"

"No I'm gonna go to Becks dorm and see if he's there" Tori putting her brown boots. Raven shook her head and left, closing the door behind her.

Since Becks dorm was in the same building as Tori's, it didn't take long to get to his room. She stood nervously at his door preparing her speech to him before she softly knocked on his door three times, but no one answered. Knowing her best friend, Tori figured the next best spot to find Beck was where he can be his self and clear his head which was drama class. Whenever things was at a time low for Beck he would put all his anger and emotion into his acting. Its his therapy, and its set him free from all thats bothering him. Reaching drama class Tori looked through the glass on the door spotted Beck on stage with Charla, and Mr Benson sitting in one of the classroom chairs watching them. Tori walked in and sat way in the back waiting patiently for him to finish. Paying attention to what he and Charla was quoting, it appeared that they were practicing lines from Romeo and Juliet.

"_Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear,_

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear" _

Beck quoted, staring longing at Charla with his chocolate-brown eyes. Tori watched with amazement as he grabbed Charla hand and said the next lines.

_"If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"._

Moving away from Beck, charla turns to face him.

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

"Bravo guys!" Gushed Mr Benson. "That was an awesome job you two did and with such emotion".

"Thank you Mr Benson" Beck and Charla said in unison.

Tori could see them both grinning from ear to ear from being praised by Mr Benson. "If we do Romeo and Juliet for the winter play, I think you two will be the lead" Mr Benson picking up his clipboard and jotting it down.

"Your an amazing actor Beck" Charla complemented with a flirty tone which made Tori blood boil a little.

Beck chuckled and smiled, "Thanks you are too".

Charla stepped closer to him, "soo do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Um not really the best time for me now" Beck said clearly not fazed by her invading his private space, "Just got out of a relationship".

"Oh well when you're ready to mend your broken heart, give me a call" Charla slipping a card with her number in his hands and walked off stage leaving Beck standing there shaking his head. She smirked at Tori going at the classroom, and Tori rolled her eyes at her. Tori still couldn't pinpoint why that girl didn't like her, but whatever reason she didn't like her either. Watching Beck gather his things Tori got up from her chair and walked up to the stage to talk to him.

"Hey Beck" she greeted nervously.

He stopped what he was doing and met her eyes which had worried in them. "Hey Tor" He said lowly and hopped off the stage to start heading towards the exit.

"Can I talk to you?" Tori asked, not really liking that he was just gonna leave without saying another word to her.

He turned around and faced her, "Talk".

"How are you? I been trying to get in contact with you, but you been ignoring me"

"so called best friend lied to me, girlfriend or should I say ex girlfriend cheated on me. How you think I'm doing?" Beck said.

"I know that your hurt and I'm sorry Beck" Tori suddenly starting to feel her eyes tear up because she wants so badly to be forgiving by him. "Its just that was not an easy spot to be in and I didn't want to see you in pain like you are now"

Noticing that Tori was on the verge of crying Beck put his hand on her shoulder. "look Tor I know it's not your fault and I forgive you , but I'm just messed up now because of Jade and I need space and time to think ok?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Tori nodded her head in agreement to give him some space. Beck gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug, one that Tori misses a lot.

"I forgive you sweetie" he said and kissed her forehead. "Alright I gotta go help my roommate with some project" Beck let go of the hug and walked to the door again and exiting out.

Never have been on Becks bad side, Tori vowed to herself to never get there again. He one hard shell to crack when he's pissed off at you.

_He forgave me, so why I still don't feel any better? Tori wondered_

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I tried to make it as perfect as I can for you guys. I hope I havent lost any of you because I appreciate and cherish all of your reviews and follows. Hope yall liked it and tell me what you think please :)**


End file.
